My Favorite Time of the Year
by Melissa978
Summary: A little Christmas story, for my favorite time of the year3


**My Favorite Time of the Year**

There was no one on the streets of Time Square, but my three idiotic friends and me. A strong Nor'easter was bringing in an immense amount of amount of snow right before the holidays. My friends and I just got out of work and were throwing snowballs at one another. I, personally, love this time of the year. Everyone is joyous, there are Christmas decorations everywhere, bright lights, and it's just so beautiful.

A strong wind blew in and Chad threw a snowball right at Ty's face. We all started to throw snowballs right at Ty, until he started to throw some back and chase us. We all ran into the crowded, Misty's coffee shop, laughing, and that's when I saw her.

She was beautiful. She had short blonde hair with black tips and her eyes were like the color of new leaves on a tree. It was love at first sight, and I knew I had to know her name.

'Earth to Brad. Hello? Anyone home?" Josh snapped in front of my face, knocking me right back to reality.

"Where were you lost, huh, bud?" asked Ty, as all three them tried to figure out where I was looking before.

"Oh, man. I got ya! Brad's got a crush on the blondie over there!" cooed Chad.

Before I could even deny any of it, Ty put a hot chocolate in my hand, and all three of them pushed me towards the table she was sitting at. I stumbled over my own feet, and looked over at my friends, who were dying of laughter. She looked up at me and shook her head, and got back to her book.

Mark of Athena, read the cover.

"Alright, not only is she gorgeous, but has an amazing choice in books. She's like my soul mate!" I thought in my head.

"Um, excuse me. Do you mind if I take a seat?" I asked, nervously.

"Sure, go for it," she replied, going back to her book.

"I'm Brad, what's your name?"

"Can't you see I'm reading?"

"Right, sorry," I said, feeling the awkwardness. I slumped down in my seat, and looked over at my friends. Each one of them had a girl under their arms, even Chad. I couldn't be alone, so I stayed in that exact seat, sipped my hot cocoa, and admired the beauty of the girl seating across from me.

About twenty minutes later, she lifted her head, and closed her book, and said," Sorry about being so rude, I just wanted to finish the book. My name is Janet. You're Brad, right?"

"Yes, I am Brad, and it's wonderful meeting you Janet," I replied as I kissed the back of her hand.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I really need to go, my ride is waiting outside,"

And she ran off before I could even get her number. I sat back, sighed, and drank my now cold hot cocoa.

For the next couple of days, my friends continued to ridicule me about Janet. I shook it off, but I was desperate to see her again. However, I had no idea where to start looking for her. I went to Misty's Coffee Shop at the same time her and I met, everyday, since that day, but she never showed up.

It was Christmas Eve, and I realized I haven't done any of my shopping yet, so I headed over to Macy's, hoping to find something gift worthy.

I headed over to electronics and found Halo 4 and Black Ops 2 for Ty and Chad. I just had to find something for Josh now. And I was walking over to the next aisle, looking at the items, I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry, let me help you with that," I said as I bent down to pick up the dropped items.

"It's okay," I heard, and she bent down too. We bumped heads and looked into each other's eyes.

"Janet?" I laughed.

"Brad? Oh my goodness," Janet replied.

"I'm so sorry about this."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"Hey. Do you want to get some coffee after we pay for all this stuff?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Oh… I don't know…" she started, but I cut her off and said, "Oh, come on. It will pay back for being so rude to me at Misty's."

"Oh, alright. If you insist."

We paid and ran out into the streets, holding hands and our bags. It was snowing lightly outside. Janet ran onto the street and spun around with her hands out, sticking out her tongue to catch the falling snowflakes. I copied her, I felt like a child, again. We bumped into one another, yet again, but this time, I held her in a strong embrace, laughing.

We ran into Misty's Coffee Shop, and I stopped her in the doorway. I pointed above. She saw the mistletoe, and giggled, and shook her head. I held her tight around her waist in one arm, and her face in the other, and whispered, "We have to, it's a rule," as I kissed her softly.


End file.
